1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of constituting a display control system together with a reading device, and relates to a display control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is known a technique in which a pen type reading device is used to read a position information pattern representing a coordinate position on a plane of a display as described in WO2013/161262 A1. The reading device emits non-visible light, then receives the non-visible light reflected by the display, and identifies, based on the received non-visible light, the coordinate position pointed on the display.